Like a moth to the flame
by angry-blonde911
Summary: Pyro meets an interesting new student. between Xmen and X 2
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters besides the dog but who cares about the dog.**

**A/N: My first story so tell me what you think, but be civil, if you can, Please!**

**Like A Moth To The Flame**

Chapter 1

Bobby, Rogue, and John where leaving the mall late Saturday afternoon. They where walking down an alley behind the mall, a short cut to the bus stop. John continuously flicked his lighter on and transferred the fire into the palm of his hand, then closed his hand to put the fire out.

"Cut it out, John, someone's gonna see you," Rogue whispered loudly.

"Who is going to see, there's no one around besides that dog. Hey, it's bleeding."

John walked up to the dog laying a few feet away, and crouched down to take a better look at wound on the big dogs shoulder.

"John, be careful it might be vicious." Rogue said stepping up behind him with Bobby.

The dog made a week whining noise and licked Johns fingers. Bobby crouched down to.

"I think we should bring him back to the mansion for Jean to look at. That cut sure doesn't look to good." John said rubbing the dogs side.

Bobby touched the dog below the cut, earning a whine out of the dog, "Yeah, I think your right."

"Come on boy where going to take you home and get you all fixed up."

John and Bobby stood. John started walking away and to Bobby and Rogues surprise the dog slowly got up and followed along behind him. The three teens and the dog got on the bus and rode to there stop down the street from Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Just I little bit farther, Buddy I know it must hurt." John said rubbing the dogs head.

Bobby whispered, "Well he is sure nice to animals, who would have known," to Rogue, as they followed John and the Dog up the driveway to the school.

John looked back shooting Bobby a dirty look. They got to the school and found Jean Grey, she looked at the dogs wound, put Antibiotic on and bandaged it up.

"So which one of you it going to be looking after this dog," Jean smiled, looking across the table the dog was currently lying on, at the three teens.

Bobby and Rogue looked at each other then at John.

John sighed, "Me, I guess."

"Then little girls all yours," Jean rubbed the dogs belly and tossed John the bottle of antibiotic and a box of bandages, "You'll need to put that on twice a day for the next two weeks."

The dog stood up and John and Bobby lifted her off the table. She followed John out of the room, up the stairs and into his room. John opened up the door and the dog walked right in and jumped up onto his unmade bed and laid down.

"No get down, Dogs sleep on the floor." John stood in front of the dog pointing at the floor. The Dog looked up at him as if to say 'What floor'.

John sighed, "Yeah I guess there's not much visible floor in this room."

He sat down next to the dog and rubbed her head.

The dog was a beautiful pure white husky with big sad violet eyes.

John pulled off his jeans and shirt and got into bed next to the dog and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N Next Chapter will be better I promise. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men.**

Chapter 2

The next thing John knew it was dawn and it felt so good to be laying in a toasty warm bed. He could feel the warmth of the dog through his sheets. He sleepily patted the animal's head and began to rub her fur, his fingers idly running through the thick hair. The dog wriggled even closer to him, and put her arm around him.

Her arm? Dogs don't have arms!

Johns eyes flew open and he was off the bed in one move. He looked down at the girl laying in his bed, he had never seen her before. She was beautiful with long wavy white/blond hair, thin, around five foot six inches, or so he guessed. She was wearing a dark pink tank top, baggy black pants with white stitching, and a pair up pink Chuck Taylor All Star's. She also had a big bandage on her shoulder. He was willing to bet this girl also had big sad violet eyes.

John pulled on his jeans and flew out the door. He started pounding on Bobby's door across the hall.

Bobby ripped open the door, "WHAT? Its 7:00 in the morning on a Sunday, why are you up" Bobby practically yelled.

"The dog's not a dog!"

"What are you talking about."

John grabbed Bobby's arm and pulled him across the hall into his room.

He pointed at the girl in his bed and whispered, "That was the dog last night."

"Wake her up." Bobby shoved John toward the girl.

John tripped over a pair of shoes and landed on top of the girl laying in his bed.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's the dog that was here last night?" John asked already knowing the answer, obviously.

"Woof" the girl said smiling up at him.

**A/N: Really short chapter I know, I know but what can you do. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of X-men.**

**A/N: I know that the other two chapters where not in anyone's POV but this one and the rest will be. This one is in The Dogs (Messy's) POV. **

Chapter 3 

I was looking up into the darkest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen in my life. This is the boy who brought me here yesterday. John I think they called him and that other boy, Bobby I think, is also here.

"Hi" I said blushing. I was supposed to get a little rest and then be out of this place before anyone woke up. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, how could I have slept in.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" John asked sitting up and jumping up off the bed. Last night I wouldn't have guessed that this guy would panic at having a girl in his bed, but maybe he's just in shock.

Sitting up hurts like I bitch, with my shoulder all screwed up like this.

"I was sleeping till you so rudely interrupted." I know that's not what he means by 'what are you doing' but it's the only thing I can think of, he is so cute. "And my name is Messy."

"Messy, What kind of name is Messy?" Bobby finally spoke up.

"What are you?" John asked flopping into the chair sitting beside his desk.

"Well my real name is Melissa Davis, but my friends call me Messy, and I am a shape-shifter, I only can turn into animals though, I can also run faster and smell and hear better than most. I'm a mutant like you guys." DUH!

All they are doing is staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I had planned on waking up and getting out before you opened your eyes. I just overslept. Running around on all fours kind or tires you out." I got up and started to walk out the door but John grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going? Why would you leave, this is a school for mutants you're a mutant."

Now it's my turn to stare. "AH…Yeah…"

"So stay."

"Plus you need to take care of that shoulder for the next two weeks, and where are you going to go, back to that alley?" John stated taking his hand off my arm uncomfortably.

"Well yeah, probably." I whispered looking from Johns face to Bobby who so far has not said much at all. I am kinda ashamed of having to live in alley's but it has been that way since I realized my mutation, my powers, and the group home I lived at threw me out.

"Why don't you just stay here, You'll have to see the Professor but you'll be able to stay here." Bobby said looking down at his boxers. "Well maybe John should put a shirt on and take you to the Professor."

Why are these guys being nice to me, I wouldn't be so nice to the stranger I found sleeping in my bed. That is if I had a bed.

"Oh, okay, I guess that would be cool." God it would be nice to have some where to stay that has a roof and not made of cardboard.

**A/N next chapter in John's POV**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone that did!**


	4. SORRY NOTE

I am going to update real soon I am sorry it has taken me so long but I haven't had a computer in a while, my old one crashed, so I

had to get a job (SUCKY) and go to school, to buy myself a new one, and it takes a while to make enough working minimum

wage.

REAL SORRY I WILL GET ON IT!!


End file.
